


Inside Emil's mind

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Emil, Stream of Consciousness, an attempt was made, but it didn't carry very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: How many thoughts can you think in just fifteen minutes? Turns out it's quite a lot.





	Inside Emil's mind

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I decided I really wanted to try writing a stream of conciousness, something I've only ever tried once before and failed completely with. What even is stream of conciousness? I have no idea.
> 
> So anyway I grabbed Emil between page 276 and 283 of Adventure One and just Went With It.

_Förbannade finnjävel, Lalli._

But it's okay, I don't need him, I am a trained cleanser I know how the silent world works there is nothing for me to fear nothing at all oh heck, was that a sound? Okay, it's okay, it's probably just Lalli, maybe Sigrun, but both of them are somewhere else. Did we double back towards each other? I don't think so, I don't there it is again I shouldn't be here, I really shouldn't why am I here? I know why I'm here I know you don't have to tell me I know. I'm going to prove myself I'll make them see I'm not someone to just make fun off make them see I am actually worthy of being part of something, of anything, so they stop. I won't let them... but what if the keep it up what if they continue anyway what do I do then? Where is it shouldn't we have found it already? It was just a tiny little thing it could fit in the airduct it should be easy fo find except wait isn't it harder to find the small ones because they can hide easier should I check in cabinets as well? I don't know I really don't It's not in here, do I have to check the disgusting toilets as well? I probably should what if it snuck down there and there's the sound again is it Lalli this time did he come back to me did he find it?

”La-?”

what if it isn't what if it's a troll or a beast and I better be quiet so it can't find me, please don't let it find me please don't I'm not ready I shouldn't be here I really shouldn't I've only just started I'm not ready to fight trolls on my own I was never even allowed on the field they didn't trust me just because no I told myself not to think about that it's distracting I can't afford to get distracted now dstraction can get me killed it will get me killed

but at least Sigrun took the deathroom I won't die in there, I'm safe safish okay I'm not safe at all as long as I'm out here but what's the worst that can happen? Has it been fifteen minutes already I feel like it has no only ten but it's okay I'm not scared there is nothing to be afraid of, we are three people how high is the chance that I'll be the one to run into the thing very small because it was in the airduct and there isn't any airduct out here, I can't see any... for some reason I'm getting hungry we should be done here soon and then Mikkel will make us something to eat and then we can just sit back and relax and admire our haul and it'll be nice and I'll tell Tuuri about everything we saw in here eventhough it's not much but it's more than she can see from the tank and I bet she'll appreciate it but what if she don't what if she gets angry or upset or sad because she missed out because I remember how desperate she was to see that troll but she'll get more opportunities to see one but isn't she non-immune, it really wouldn't be a good thing for her to see one, especially not up close so I'll try to keep her safe keep the trolls away from her I don't want her to get sick or has it been five minutes now? Yes the fifteen minutes are up finally I thought they never wouldn't. Well then, time to get out of here. We can't get out fast enough I hope the other found the thing and took care of them and then we can get back to looting or leaving and find a new place to loot and Lalli better show up because I swear-! Wait those are definately sounds scratchy sound please tell me it's Lalli let it be Lalli

”Lal-?”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit that's not lalli that's definately not lalli those are fingers but they aren't his fingers and what is that sound it's making I have to get out of here I have to everything is over it's going to eat me it's going to devour me whole and this is it for me everything is over I'll never get to show them never okay I will I need my knife I need it I will do it! It's only a puny little thing I don't need to be scared don't need to fear it I can do it I'll crush it's neck yes I'll do that, chop its face off and Sigrun will be proud Sigrun will hit at me on the back and tell me I did a good job and I will have done a good job I **can** do it! I have to do it because if I don't I will it will we will AIEEEEH what was that what just hit me what in the world it's so slimy and sticky and ARE THOSE TEETH I did not sign up for this I did not this is not a puny thing oh dear lords it's above me isn't it it's dripping blood over me please don't tell me it's one of the others please please please okay I will check what's the worst it can be it can't be that bad it can't

It is

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then he blew the house up and they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
